A Ghostly Encounter
by Joellen15
Summary: Lisa Chang came to Hogwarts in her 6th Year, but she soon discovers someone amazing that just might change her view on her life. But with a new evil rising, she'll need a few good men.
1. Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except all the new kiddies and the plot. So if you like it, review it.**_

A Ghostly Encounter Part 1

Lisa Chang sat comfortably in her seat, on the plane taking her from California to London. She had transferred schools when her 5th Year at The Institute of Witchcraft ended due to her mother getting a job as Chief Editor of "The Daily Prophet." Looking to her right, away from the window, she saw her mother reading about the latest fashion trends in Paris.

Lisa had always hated her life, she lived had lived most of her left in Dorms at the Institute and rarely had a conversation with her parents, neither of which lived together due to the fact that they were divorced. But Lisa had always been a Chang and always _will_ be a Chang. Her mother, Cho, worked as a journalist and had to move from place to place, leaving Lisa in Los Angeles.

Though dorm life may seem pretty dull, it wasn't for her. Lisa was constantly teased due to the fact that she had an English accent like her mother and father and that she had barely any friends due to her studies always conflicting with her time. Lisa had always envied her mother perfect looks: her long hair which was the color of ebony, her high cheek bones, everything.

Shortly after the plane landed, they gathered their luggage and went into the limo that was waiting outside their terminal. Watching the scenery go by, Lisa was breath taken by all the rural feeling of England. Arriving at a rather large house, the driver opened the door. Lisa stood in front of the house and sighed. "Just like any other house," she said dully to herself.

On September 1st, Cho drove Lisa to the Kings' Cross Station. Saying their goodbyes, Lisa made her way into the terminal. "Three quarters, three quarters," she said as she looked around. She came up to a conductor. "Excuse me, but can you tell me where Platform 9 ¾ is?"

"Are you pulling my tail? There's no ¾'s!" Then he walked away, shaking his head. Lisa rolled her eyes, but stopped when she heard the word Hogwarts. A family of three came walking into the station, all in a rush. A rather tall man were brilliant red hair came over in between Platforms 9 and 10 with a lady with busy, brown hair, and a boy about her age with a dirty brown, shag cut.

Then something strange or rather relieving to Lisa happened. The man had run into the barrier, and want into it! The boy and lady followed after. Lisa stared down at the brick barrier and breathed in deeply. Closing her eyes, she feared the worst, but she met no brick wall. Instead, she came on a Platform and by the looks of it, she found Platform 9 ¾.

A red steam engine caught her eye, more specific the words that was painted in gold on the front, "Hogwarts Express." Lisa smiled to herself at her discovery, now that only hard part was finding a seat. Handing her luggage to the conductor, she boarded the train and started to look around. Compartment after compartment was filled with students ranging from ages 11 to 17. Finally, she found an empty compartment in the back of the train.

The train was slow at the beginning, but accelerated in time. She fumbled with the clasp of her robe when there was a knock on the sliding glass door. The trolley smiled down at her and came in. "Care to buy anything off the trolley dear?" Lisa stood up.

"Um, a chocolate frog will do," she said as she handed a few sickles to the lady. Smiling in return, the lady handed her the frog and continued to make her travel down the corridors of the train. Opening the small package, a brown frog jumped out of the box and into her extended hand. She pressed it to her mouth and ate it.

It was an hour before the sliding door opened again. "Oh sorry, must've slipped," a young man about her age said, actually it was the same boy at the station with his mother and father.

"Oh no problem at all," she said pleasantly.

"Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you here before," he inquired.

"You're right, I _am_ new here. Lisa Chang," she said, extending her hand. The young man gladly took it.

"Harry Weasley," he said in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you Harry."

"Likewise. So are you starting your 6th Year here?"

"I believe so-" She hadn't finished her statement before two more people came into her compartment.

"Oi Harry, we've been looking all over for you. Where have you-well hello there," a young man said with brilliant orange hair. A young girl stood behind him, looking around.

"Um hello," Lisa answered back.

"This is Lisa Chang, she just transferred to Hogwarts for her 6th Year. This is Andrew Longbottom and the girl behind him is Cecilia Longbottom, his sister."

"It's nice to meet you both," Lisa said, shaking both of their hands.

"Come on Harry, Finnegan was about to make his chocolate frog explode," Cecilia said as she walked out into the corridor.

"Well it was nice meeting you Lisa, hopefully you'll get into Gryffindor," Harry said before he waved goodbye. Then the three of them left down the corridor.

"Gryffindor, hm…wonder what that is?" She questioned herself.


	2. Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except all the new kiddies and the plot. So if you like it, review it.**_

A Ghostly Encounter Part 2

Lisa came off the train, in her robes. Looking around, she heard her name called. "Chang, Lisa?" A giant man stood behind her, casting an eternally shadow.

"Yes sir?" She asked timidly.

"Rubeus Hagrid or jus' Hagrid. Nice to met 'cha Lisa." He extended his hand and Lisa marveled at how big it was, the size of a trash-can lid she wagered. Lisa shook his hand, or rather Hagrid shook her arm. He then started to call out the first years to follow him and of course Lisa.

Lisa felt sick to her stomach from the boat ride when she got up to the castle. But it all disappeared when she looked upon the ancient building. "Wow," was all she could muster. When they got to the castle steps, a man in black robes greeted them.

"I am Professor Snape, your Potions professor. I shall bring you in to the Great Hall where you will be sorted." Turning around, he walked into the castle, the first years and Lisa followed after him. They walked through the grand doors into the Great Hall. There was four long tables longed up and Lisa instantly saw Harry and Andrew sitting together.

Stopping in front of the Professors' table, Professor Snape pulled out a three-legged stool and a rather tatty old wizard's hat. "Now when I call your name, you will sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head." Snape looked down at the list. "Let us first sort our new transfer student. Chang, Lisa!" Whispers emitted throughout the Great Hall as Lisa came up to the stool. She could feel her cheeks burn as Snape placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Ahh, new to Hogwarts then?" Lisa looked around wildly, where was that voice coming from? "No need to worry. I won't bite. Now let's see…you're Cho Chang's daughter! She was easy to place, quite smart, belonged instantly to Ravenclaw. But you're quite different from your mother, yes _quite_ different. Hmm…" This continued on for several minutes. "Hm, you're quite brave, and smart. And you have a heart of gold. But where to put you? I know." Then the thoughts of the Sorting Hat rang throughout the Great Hall. "GRYFFINDOR!" The table closest to Lisa right side erupted with cheer as she got off and joined her fellow Gryffindor.

Harry and Andrew were sitting next to the front where Lisa joined them. "I thought for a second that you were going to Slytherin," Andrew called said to her as the cheer died down. The first years were then sorted, after that a cat walked onto the Professors' Table. Looking around, Lisa could've sworn that the cat looked over at her. The cat, with squares around its eyes jumped off the table and turned into a woman in midair, the woman had square glasses covering her eyes. The whole Hall erupted in an ear-splitting cheer.

"Now, now," said the woman, quickly the cheer died down. "I would like to welcome _all_ our new students to Hogwarts. I am Headmistress McGonagall." She continued to say the rules of Hogwarts and warnings and such. After all that, McGonagall held up in hands. "And I'm sure that everyone is hungry so, tuck in!" Then platters of food appeared right in front of Lisa.

"I never get use to that," Andrew said between bites of food. Lisa and Harry laughed at his comment and ate. "So what's all this with Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin?" Lisa asked after she finished her small dinner.

"Well there are four houses, the one's you mentioned and Hufflepuff. Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest wizards of the age. The four school houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people and witches and wizards suffered much persecution. For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them up to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Got all that from Professor Binns," Harry said.

"Binns?"

"He teachers History of Magic, he's a ghost. McGonagall, up there, teaches Transfiguration. Snape, you've probably met him when you came up to the castle from the boats, teaches Potions."

"He's an awful git too, only favors Slytherins among any other house due to the fact that he's Head of Slytherin House," Andrew injected. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Over there, that's Professor Spout who teaches Herbology and there," he said pointing to a worn out wizard, "is Professor Lupin. They say he's a werewolf." Lisa raised her brows. Andrew and Harry had decided to go up to the Gryffindor Common Room before everyone else rushes up there. "Come on Lisa." Lisa stood up and followed them up seven floors. "You need to be careful of the stairs-they like to change." And onto the Seventh Floor landing. Andrew said the password. "Sherbet Lemon." The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open to reveal the Gryffindor Common Room. Lisa looked around in amazement.

"Up there's the Girls' 6th Year Dorm and the other staircase leads to the Boys' 6th Year Dorm," Harry said, pointing up at the doors. Andrew had plopped down on the couch in front of the fire place. Then Lisa saw something-or rather some_one_ usual sitting in the back of the Common Room, his body a misty, white fog. And upon his forehead, the most usual scar Lisa had ever seen or rather _read_ about.

"I didn't know Harry Potter haunts the Gryffindor Common Room," she said somewhat to herself. She stared right at Harry Potter, or his ghost rather, and he stared back.

"Huh? Harry Potter? He doesn't haunt here, just the Weasley right here," Andrew said jokingly. Harry, the live one, proceeded to elbow him in the ribs.

"No, not Harry _here_. Harry Potter, over there," Lisa said, still staring at Potter. Then Harry Potter looked at Lisa, confused, but not before dematerializing into thin-air. "Didn't you see that!" Harry and Andrew quickly turned around.

"Lisa, there's nothing there…" Harry replied.

"Yes there was! Harry Potter! _The_ Harry Potter was sitting there!" Lisa pointed to the table in the back of the common room.

"Lisa, listen to me. Harry Potter doesn't haunt Hogwarts. No one has ever seen him," Harry said, worried.

"But-but, I swear I saw him." Just then the portrait hole swung open and the rest of the Gryffindors filed into the common room, with Lisa still standing, staring at the table, like a rock in the middle of a river.

Lisa didn't get much slept her first night at Hogwarts. The way Harry Potter had stared at her was so haunting, even for a ghost. So she got up from her four-poster bed and went over to her wardrobe to get a robe. After pulling her robe on over her nightgown, she walked down into the Common Room, half expecting to see Harry Potter again. But it was empty.

Sitting on the couch, she stared at the flickering, glowing logs in the fireplace. "I swear I saw him, I swear," she said to herself. She stayed like that for several minutes, when she had started to doze off, she could feel another presence in the common room.

"Hello?" It was a voice, a young man's voice. Lisa's eyes instantly shot open and there, staring down at her figure, was Harry Potter. A ghostly Harry Potter. "Can you really see me?" He said, waving a hand in front of her face. She jumped, feeling like her heart was

caught in her throat.

"Yes, I can see you," she hissed. She then proceeded to wave his hand away from her, but when she did, her hand touched _his_ hand. It didn't go through. Lisa looked up at him in horror. "But-but, I-you're-" Harry was also dumbstruck. Out of all the years he had been at Hogwarts as a ghost, he was invisible to everyone. Now, someone can see him _and_ touch him.

"You know, you look strangely familiar…" Harry trailed off, studying Lisa's face.

"Of course I look familiar! I saw right after dinner," Lisa answered back.

"No, no. I mean you look like this girl I once knew."

"Well, whoever this girl is, I can assure you that-"

"Cho?" Lisa, at the time, had been looking away, but her head shot forward.

"Why did you just say my _mother's_ name?"

"Your mother? Cho Chang's your mother?" Harry asked startled that it had been so long since Cho had finished Hogwarts.

"_Yes_, my mother is Cho Chang. Why? Did you know her?"

"I did actually. I didn't know it had been so long…"

"How do you know my mother?" Harry thought for a moment if he should tell her.

"I went to Hogwarts about the same time as your mother."

"Oh," was what Lisa could only say.

"Lisa?" Both of their heads shot up to the Boys' Dorm Staircase, where the _other_ Harry was standing. Walking down, he came over to Lisa. "Lisa, what are you still doing up?" He said, oblivious to the fact that Harry Potter was standing behind him.

"I couldn't sleep, you know. I'm really excited about tomorrow…" Lisa trailed off, almost in a trance like state. She was still staring at Potter. Harry Weasley caught her eye and looked behind him, straight through Potter.

"Well, you should still try to get sleep," Weasley said, yawning. He then went up to the Boys' Dorm. Then there was a moment of silence between Potter and Lisa.

"I knew his parents," Harry finally said.

"You did?"

"Well, not _just_ know them. They were my best friends: Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley…"

"Is that why his name is Harry? Because of you?"

"I suppose so. And he's right, you should get sleep." Lisa nodded and went up the stairs, but not before taking a look behind her, where she saw Harry Potter dematerialize.


	3. Part 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except all the new kiddies and the plot. So if you like it, review it.**_

A Ghostly Encounter Part 3

The first week of classes had been quite difficult for Lisa. Not only was she having to find her way to her classes on a limb, she had already made enemies, Gwendolyn Malfoy and her brother Victor Malfoy, both twins I might add.

On Friday afternoon, when classes had just let out, Lisa walked along a packed corridor with Harry _Weasley_ at her side. "So you see, if Puddlemore trades Wood to Ireland, then the whole Puddlemore defense wouldn't exist."

"I see. Quidditch in the states were quite different from here-" But before she could finish, she was rudely interrupted by twins who belonged to Slytherin.

"Well, if it isn't Weasley and _who_ are you?" A twin, Victor, said.

"The name's Lisa Chang," she said forcefully.

"Hm, another dopey Gryffindor Gwen," he said to his sister, who in return laughed.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said, stepping in front of Lisa.

"I heard about your dad losing his job at the Ministry. Gawd Weasley, with the way your dad loves muggles, you couldn't tell that you were pureblood."

"Shut up Malfoy, you have no business talking about my father." Lisa looked around, a

circle had been created around the two 6th Years.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it? Hit me with a plunger? Might as well been a mud blood and still have your dignity." He started laughing, his fellow Slytherins joined in with him.

"Shut up Malfoy, I'm warning you."

"Oh look at me! I'm Harry Weasley and my mother's a mud blood and my dad's a git," Victor said, in a mocking tone. Just then, Harry's fist came in contact with Malfoy's. He fell on top of his sister who shrieked like a bird. The Gryffindors behind Harry started to laugh, except for Lisa.

"Harry don't, he's not worth it," Lisa said, softly into his ear.

"Gawd Weasley, you need your little girlfriend there to calm you down?" Malfoy just

wouldn't stop.

"For your information, I am _not_ Harry's girlfriend!" She half yelled.

"What _is_ all of this?" A voice came booming throughout the corridor as students parted their way to let Snape through. "Starting a fight Weasley? _Tsk, tsk, tsk_. Just like your father. Chang also?"

"Professor, it wasn't Harry's fault, it was Victor's," Lisa said.

"Talking back to a teacher? Twenty points from Gryffindor, _each_. And you will have detention tonight, _both of you_." Snape pointed to Harry and Lisa. "And _you_!" He said, pointing to Malfoy. "Go clean yourself off, you're getting blood everywhere." Then Snape left the scene.

"You'll pay for this Weasley," Malfoy said before leaving with his sister and Slytherin friends. The flow of students began to start up, but Harry stood in the middle of it.

"Harry, come on. Let's go back to the common room."

"I don't want to go to the common room," he said, as he started too walked out into the Entrance Hall and outside the Grand Doors. Lisa followed him outside where she pulled her robe tighter around her as the wind picked up.

"Harry, wait!" Lisa called out to him, she began to jog until she got to his side.

"Why would he say that in front of everyone?" Harry questioned himself.

"Because he's a jerk. Harry, why do you even listen to him?"

"_Because!_ I can't just let him get away with calling my mother a m-m-"

"Mud blood?"

"_Gawd_, I mean, I love my mother to pieces, but no one respects you at _all_ if you have a muggle-born parent."

"You know, I'm half muggle."

"You are?"

"Yeah, my mum's a witch and my dad's a muggle. I hated my life back in America. I was the only girl in my school to who had a muggle parent."

Hearing footsteps come, Lisa and Harry turned their heads and saw Andrew running towards them. "Bloody hell Harry, that was wicked!"

"It shouldn't have resulted in a fight, you know that Harry," Lisa scolded. "But I'll admit, it was bloody wicked," she laughed. Harry and Andrew joined with her as the three walked back to the common room.

Lisa and Harry W. walked side by side as they approached Snape's office door right after dinner ended. "Great, just great. Only a week in school, I've already managed to get detention for something I didn't do," she wined. Harry chuckled.

"Well get use to it. If you're going to be friends with me and Andrew, then detention's a given."

"Ha, ha, very funny," she said sarcastically, but not before rolling her eyes. They walked down the cold, dungeon corridor until they got to an ancient, wooden door. "Go ahead and knock, my knuckles are too frozen to knock."

"Fine," he said, rolling his eyes. He knocked once, and then twice, and on the third time, as he was about to knock the door opened and Harry stopped abruptly.

"One knock will do Mr. Weasley," Snape said impatiently. Lisa and Harry were about to step in, but Snape blocked their way. "You are to report to the Trophy Room, to clean and polish _all _the awards." Snape pointed down the corridor and shut the door with a loud _thump_.

"I can't believe this," Lisa complained again as they walked down the deserted corridor.

"Me and Andrew had gotten worst. One time, in our 3rd Year, we blew up this portable swarm from our uncles and the professors couldn't take it out for a week. We got a month's detention of cleaning duty in the kitchens. Oh and last year, we set off Dung bombs in all the classrooms and down the corridors at the same time. The whole place was filled with smoke. We couldn't go to Hogsmeade for the remainder of the year, but it was totally worth it."

"What's Hogsmeade?"

"Hogsmeade is the wickedest place ever! There's Honeydukes, the best place to get candies. And Zonko's Joke Shop oh and The Three Broomsticks who have the best butterbeer around. And there's the Shrieking Shack, they say that it's haunted."

"Wow sounds great," she said, in awe. When they got to the Trophy Room, there were already buckets and rags waiting for them. Lisa sighed in defeat as she knelt down and took the first trophy she saw. Harry followed suit.

She polished the first roughly. "Slow down," said a voice behind her. She jumped and shirked.

"What's wrong?" Harry W. asked.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," Lisa said, trying to breathe properly.

"Sorry," Harry _P. _said. "It's just that's my award and you were polishing it a bit roughly." Lisa looked down at the name. _Harry Potter, Winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament_.

"Wow," Lisa said softly.

"Excuse me?" Harry W. asked.

"Oh nothing," Lisa said.

"Hey, I'm going to get more soap from a loo. I'll be right back," Harry W. said as he got

up. Lisa nodded. He turned and left to find the nearest bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" Lisa asked as she put down the trophy in its place.

"I like coming here, there's not that many people."

"Oh," she said as she picked up another trophy.

"You know, more that I think about it, Harry and Andrew were just like me and Ron back in my days. And you remind me of a girl I once knew."

"Cho, right?"

"No, Hermione. Harry's mum. You're just like her-"

"Have you ever considered leaving people to do their detention?" Lisa asked rudely as she scrubbed the trophy.

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't talked to anyone in seventeen years."

"Oh well sorry. I mean, you must get really lonely, being that you're a ghost no one can see."

"Except you."

"Except me." Lisa laughed and Harry joined in.

"What's with the laughter?" Harry Weasley had come back from the bathroom with a bar of soap. Lisa and Harry Potter instantly shut their mouths.

"It's nothing, I just saw something funny, that's all," Lisa replied, scrubbing away. Harry Potter leaned against the glass case, watching Harry Weasley intently.

"Well I'm off Lisa, night," Harry Potter said and then dematerialized.

After four long hours of polishing and washing, it was midnight and Lisa rubbed her dry hands as Harry W. and she walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room. "You know, I know a spell that my mum uses after she washes the dishes so her hands won't be all rough and dry," Harry said, taking out his wand. She eyed it wearily.

"I'll be fine, really," she said as they got to the portrait after saying the password. The fire in the common room had nearly gone out when they were fully inside. "Well goodnight Harry," Lisa said as she stepped on the staircase leading to the Girls' Dorm.

"Night Lis," Harry answered back as he watched her climbed up the stairs and into the Girls' Dorm. He followed suit and went up to the Boys' Dorm, getting a well earn rest.


	4. Part 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except all the new kiddies and the plot. So if you like it, review it.**_

A Ghostly Encounter Part 4

Lisa woke up late the next morning, which was a Saturday, to the sound of Cecilia trying to persuade her to get up. "Lisa, come on! We're going to Hogsmeade today," she said excitedly as she left to find Andrew and Harry. Lisa got up and went over to her wardrobe. Picking out jeans and a t-shirt, she dressed in them and took a jacket with her.

Down in the common room, Harry, Andrew, and Cecilia sat on the couch. "Did you wake her up?" Harry asked, as Cecilia sat next to him.

"Yeah, when I left she was getting out of bed."

"Bloody hell, can she take any longer? I want to get to Zonko's before all the Dung bombs are gone," Andrew complained.

"Don't worry, your Dung bombs are intact," Lisa said behind them. "Well let's go down to breakfast." They went through the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. Sitting somewhere in the middle of the Gryffindor Table, Lisa and Harry were conversing as Cecilia and Andrew talked with other Gryffindors.

"You look really tired," Harry said to her as he piled more food unto his plate.

"Well I _feel_ tired hot-shot. Harry, I hope you don't mind answering you this, but where did you get your name from?"

"Oh, I got my name from err Harry Potter. You see, twenty-four years ago my parents met at Hogwarts. They became best friends and they also had another best friend, Harry Potter. When Potter died at the end of their Seventh Year, my parents got married and named me Harry after him."

"Oh," it was all Lisa could muster. After breakfast, Cecilia and Lisa walked along down the front of Hogwarts to get to the gates. Harry and Andrew had already gone down to Hogsmeade with a bunch of other Gryffindor boys.

"You've become good friends with Harry, huh?" Cecilia asked out of no where.

"I guess you could say that."

"Did you know that Andrew and I are related to him?"

"You are?"

"Yes, my mum is Harry's aunt. His dad is my mum's sister."

"Who's your father?"

"My father's Neville Longbottom. My mum and dad met at Hogwarts like Harry's parents. You know, you remind me of Harry's sister."

"I didn't know Harry has a sister."

"Well you probably wouldn't notice her. She looks nothing like Harry."

"But at the station, I saw Harry and his parents at the station, but I didn't see a girl with them."

"That's because Charlotte, Harry's sister, doesn't like to be seen with her parents."

"Why not?"

"Because, Harry's mum is muggle-born and most people know it. Charlotte hates muggle-borns even her own mum. That's probably why she was sorted into Slytherin. Harry looks like his mum, right?"

"Yeah, except his hair isn't all brushy."

"Yeah well, Charlotte looks like Uncle Ron. That's probably why you've passed her in the corridor and never noticed her."

"I see." By this time, Cecilia and Lisa had gotten into Hogsmeade. But they were greeted by a tall, slim, red-head.

"Hello Cecilia."

"Hi Charlotte. Um, this is Lisa Chang." Lisa smiled and held out her hand. But Charlotte looked down at it as if it were toxic. Lisa took back her arm meekly.

"Pleasure I'm sure. Well, have you two seen Harry around?"

"Shouldn't he be in Zonko's with Andrew?" Cecilia asked.

"I was there, but there was no Harry. Do you think he could be in the Shrieking Shack?"

"I think so. Can you please tell them to stay out of there? The whole thing might collapse on them," Cecilia exclaimed.

"Of course, bye Cecilia," Charlotte waved and left up a hall to a swaying, old house. "Well, you see what I mean?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." The pair entered Honeydukes' and started to look around at all the candies. Lisa couldn't shake off the feeling like Charlotte knew she was half muggle. After paying for their candy, the two girls exited the shop laughing at a story Cecilia was telling to Lisa about when Harry was a child.

"Then he ate a Ton-Tongue toffee that Uncle George had accidentally left behind. Auntie Hermione was sooo mad! She levitated Uncle George to the ceiling and threatened to let him fall!"

"Oh my gosh! Poor Harry!" She laughed as she held her stomach.

"Oh no Cecilia, you're not telling her the story about the toffee," Harry said when he and Andrew came up from behind them.

"Of course I'm telling her. When his tongue grew, he starting bawling like a baby!"

"Oi, I remember that day!" Andrew said. Then the three of them started to laugh at Harry's expense.

"Bloody hell, why don't _you_ eat one of those toffees and we'll see whose laughing then," he said, joining in the laughter.

"Harry?" A voice came behind them, and all four stopped instantly. Charlotte came and turned Harry around. "Where were you! I've been looking everywhere! I went into the Shrieking Shack and you weren't there!" Charlotte had gotten red from the shouting. Cecilia and Andrew couldn't hold in their laughter as she continued to shout.

"Since when has it been your business to know where I am?" Harry asked sternly.

"Because you're my brother."

"Oh please, you hate the fact that you're part muggle. So stop making me having to take all your anger!"

"Ha, trust me if you weren't my brother, I could curse you along with Victor and Gwen!" That was the final thing that came out of Charlotte's mouth that day as she left to the Three Broomsticks. Harry started to leave up to the castle.

"Great, Harry's mad now and we still have till sundown to stay at Hogsmeade. I really wanted a butterbeer," Andrew complained.

"You guys go get your butterbeers. I'll talk to Harry," Lisa said as she started to walk after him. "Harry," Lisa said simply as she caught up to him. She could see trances of tears that had gone down his face. Quickly wiping the new tears that flowed down, he turned away.

"What are you doing here Lisa? Shouldn't you be in the Three Broomsticks with Andrew and Cecilia?"

"I should, but you seemed really upset. I just don't understand why Andrew and Cecilia just leave you be?"

"Because this has happened before…"

"It has?"

"Yeah, I guess they're use to it now. I don't hate Charlotte, it's just that…"

"That she gets on your nerves?" Lisa injected.

"Mmhm. I have no idea how she became like this? I mean, ever since You-Know-Who died, I thought this prejudice would end, that all this evil would disappear and it never did."

"Harry, there could be no good without evil. I'm sorry to say, but there'll always be hope and those who try to make this world a better place. Like you…" Lisa said, smiling. Harry smiled back sadly as they entered the nearly enter Entrance Hall except for a few First Year Gryffindors. The out of no where, Harry Potter popped in right next to Lisa. She gave a shriek.

"Are you okay?" Harry W. asked as he stopped her.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. It's just that I saw a mice scurry along the floor," she said, trying to hide the truth.

"Sorry," Harry Potter said.

"It's fine, just don't pop out of no where again," Lisa said softly to him.

"Excuse me?" Harry W. asked, with a strange look on his face.

"Huh, on nothing. I was just thinking out loud to myself."

"Um, can we talk?" Harry Potter asked. Lisa nodded and turned to Harry W.

"I'm going to the bathroom, think you can get to the common room on your own?"

"Yeah, yeah I can," Harry W. answered with a strange look on his face.

Lisa left to the library instead, with Harry P. trailing behind her. Sitting at a table in the back, she and Harry sat opposite each other. "I need your help," Harry said finally.

"With what?"

"I need you to make me move on."

"Move on? What do you mean by _move on_?"

"Why do you think you're the only one that can see me? I think you were meant to help me move on to my next life."

"But, _why_?"

"There's nothing left for me here. And now that you've come along, I can finally go see my mother and father. Please, you've got to help me," Harry begged.

"There are very few if any spells in the world let alone in this library to help you move on," she whispered, thinking.

"Did you take a look in the restricted section?"

"Oh, _no_. You are _not_ going to make me go into the Restricted Section, I've already gotten detention and it's only been a week," she hissed.

"This will help. Ask Harry for his Invisibility cloak."

"Harry has an Invisibility cloak!" Lisa hissed rather to louder. Looking over at Madame Pince, she had a very sour look on her face as she stared back.

"It was from my father, but I put it in Ron's possession before I died and I guess he handed it down to Harry. Hermione wouldn't like it at all if she found out he had that."

"Well I've got to go, Harry might be wondering what's taking me so long in the loo."

"Right, well bye. And thanks, you don't know how much this is going to help me." Lisa smiled as Harry dematerialized.

Lisa run up to the common room and found Harry sitting by the fire on the rug doing his Charms essay. "Hey, sorry I took so long."

"No problem at all," he said.

"Harry I need to ask you something."

"Anything," he said, looking up at her. She had sitted herself in front of him.

"I need to barrow your Invisibility cloak for tonight," Lisa said.

"How did you know I had one?"

"Well I ah, Andrew told me," she lied. Lisa knew instantly that he could tell it was a lie, but went alone with it anyways.

"You can use it, but what are you going to use it for?"

"I need to do a little research in the library, _in the Restricted Section_."

"Lisa, not even _I _have been in the Restricted Section. What book do you need?"

"Just a book."

"Fine, I'll give to you after dinner," Harry finally said.

"Thanks, you don't know how much this means to me," Lisa said, hugging him. Harry looked sheepish and turned red as he went back to his essay.


End file.
